This invention relates a screw band with washers, particularly to one provided with a plurality of screw holes for screws respectively attached with a washer in advance to be fitted through therein. Then each screw hole has a pinching surface, and a connect rib is provided between the pinching surface and the screw band. The screw band further has a plurality of tooth grooves formed in opposite lengthwise sides for teeth of a tool to fit thereinto move the screw band. Each screw has its shank fitted around with the washer and contacts with a lower surface of the screw band. Then the washer can have a diameter larger or smaller than that of the head of the screw, enabling the screws on the screw band driven just vertically in an object.
A conventional screw band with washers shown in FIGS. 1, 2 and 3 includes a screw band 1, a plurality of screws 2 respectively fitted through a screw hole with its shank 20 closely contacting with its side surface 10, and then a clamp band 11 is then pushed out by a process machine to surround half of the threads 200 of each screw along with the screw band 1. Then a washer 3 is fitted around the shank of each screw 2, located very near the tip 21 of the screw and around the lower portion of the shank 20 so that if the screw 2 is inclined at the moment of driven by an electric or a pneumatic tool, the inner surface 30 of the washer 3 may rub against the surface of an object as shown in FIG. 3, and become not flat and impossible to prevent moisture from percolating in the object.
Next, the friction between the washer 3 and the surface of an object presents a hindrance for the screw 2 in driving operation in the object.
The object of the invention is to offer a screw band with washers, which have the washers possible to let the screw driven smoothly in an object, without any friction between the washer and the object.
The feature of the invention is the washer and the head of each screw sandwiching the screw band to keep each screw strictly vertical to the screw band so as to be driven correctly in an object.